Torture or Teasing?
by C.Mills
Summary: It's the worst possible thing to happen since your move to 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters': Mystique knows your secret. One shot.


Title: Torture or Teasing?

Characters: Reader, Charles Xavier, Raven Darkholme

Word Count: 1341

Rating: K+

Summary: It's the worst possible thing to happen since your move to 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters': Mystique knows your secret. Based off the imagine: "Mystique knowing about your crush on Charles and turning into him to tease you."

Y/N = your name

Y/G = your gender

A/N: I wrote this one shot back in 2014. I thought I'd publish it now considering I've been inactive for almost 5 years. Hell, I might even upload the two other chapters I wrote for my Hunger Games fanfic back in 2012. Well, happy reading (:

At first the teasing was innocent.

You would walk past Raven in the hallway and she would say: "you look beautiful, Y/N" in Charles' rich English accent. You'd blush, she'd laugh, and you'd both be on your way.

But as of late, it seemed like the teasing was becoming more and more severe each day.

Your crush on the good-looking, gentleman-like professor was a secret to everyone but Raven. She always seemed to notice how you would blush and avoid eye contact when he would smile at you or how you would stutter like a fool when holding the simplest of conversations. Raven said she wouldn't mention it to the Professor, but she also didn't mention the torment that was to come.

Just last week, you were in the kitchen asking the Professor about the complexities of being a telepath, when Raven strolled in to get a glass of orange juice. Because Charles' back was to the fridge, he didn't see her sneakily turn herself into him and then proceed to make kissy faces at you. Before the Professor could notice the shade of red steadily creeping upon your face, you darted out the door, leaving Charles stumped and Raven choking on laughter.

But that wasn't even close to being the worst.

The other day, while you were dusting the bookshelves in the library, you felt two warm arms snake around your waist and pull you into a firm chest. Your heart jumped straight to your throat as you wiggled out of the stranger's arms to face him.

You gasped in shock.

"Charles?"

"You look beautiful, Y/N," the Professor whispered as he went for a kiss.

Just as your lips were about to meet, Raven's soft feminine features appeared in front of you.

You jumped back and shouted: "Raven! What the hell?"

"Hm? Were you expecting someone else?"

You rolled your eyes and pushed her away from you.

"This has gone far enough. At this point, I'd rather you just tell Charles than have to deal with this," you angrily whispered to her.

Raven snickered right in your face.

"I'll keep that in mind, beautiful," she said as she sauntered out of the library.

Although the previous day's antics were completely cruel, Raven still had one more trick up her sleeve and this trick would be the worst one yet.

You had always been fond of chess, so when the Professor asked you to play, how could you refuse? You followed Charles out into the garden, making sure that it wasn't Raven trying to screw you over again and took a seat in front of him. After three rounds of trying to prove who the superior chess player is, Raven walked into the garden with a sinister grin plastered on her face. Just as she was a hand-reach away from you, she turned into the Professor and kissed you forcefully. It was one of the more unpleasant things to have happen to your face. In fact, you were surprised that she didn't knock loose a few teeth. The force from the kiss left you nauseous and your lips bruised, but thank God, it didn't last long. After a good fifteen seconds of teeth-grinding smooching, she released her grip on you, turned back into herself, and fell back laughing.

Your cheeks were still stained red from the embarrassment and anger you felt boiling in your stomach. Raven's laughter eventually died down, but at that point you wouldn't dare move. You wouldn't dare speak.

"Oh, come on, Y/N, was it really that bad?"

Silence.

Raven crept closer to your ear and whispered: "Who knows? Charles might've been into it."

Silence.

With confusion laced into his voice, the Professor asked:

"Im sorry, but what just happened?"

Charles' confusion caused Raven to burst out laughing again and suddenly, you couldn't handle being there anymore, so you got up and ran to your room.

Once the door was slammed shut and locked, you slid down the door and sat very still on the ground. Anger couldn't even begin to explain what you felt right now, but it was a good start. You were angry at Raven for being such a crappy friend. You were angry at yourself for reacting so dramatically. You were even angry at Charles for being so cute in the first place.

But there was so much more than just anger. You felt so embarrassed, betrayed, shameful, etc. There was so much to feel and you weren't in the mood to feel it.

It was almost time for dinner and you weren't ready to face Raven or the Professor, so you decided to skip out on dinner and take a nap instead. You hoped that maybe a clear conscious would help you decide on what to do, so you laid in your bed and closed your eyes.

Perhaps you may have over-calculated the time needed to get your mind right because the next thing you know, it's 10pm and you were hearing tapping at your bedroom door. The soft knock that woke you rapped again, so you rolled out of bed to answer.

You already expected Raven to be there, hopefully to beg for your forgiveness.

"Raven, I swear to God, I will drive a stick through your -," you began to say while you answered the door. But when you opened it, you saw the brightest blue eyes that could have only belonged to one person.

"Very funny, Raven. Now leave," you say as you began to shut the door.

In the corner of your eye, you saw 'Charles' put his fingers to his temple and close his eyes.

~It really is me~

Your heart stopped in your chest as the English accent entered your thoughts.

~Raven told me everything and I'm sorry. She's always been one for jokes, but that was just cruel~

All you could do was stare at him. It was like you couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone a response.

"May I come in?" the Professor questioned aloud.

Still struggling for words, you nodded your head and stepped out of his way.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you at such a late hour, I felt wrong not making amends."

You gestured to the couch and you both sat down.

"Um, it's fine," you started, "how much did, uh, Raven tell you?"

He chuckled and spoke: "She said, and I quote 'Y/N may or may not fancy every fiber of your being, so I would go talk to Y/G,' end quote."

Surprisingly, a good, genuine laugh erupted from you and you rolled your eyes.

"Of course she did," you mumbled as he waited patiently for you to continue.

"Yeah, uh," you stuttered, then cleared your throat, "you're really neat and, uh, stuff." Smooth, Y/N.

His warm laugh rang inside your head as he said:

~I can't watch this train wreck any longer. I'm going to kiss you now, if that's okay with you.~

"Okay," you whispered.

He took your face into his hands and pressed his lips to yours. The difference between the real Charles and the Raven-Charles was astonishing. While Raven's kiss was aggressive and painful, Charles' managed to make your head spin with his soft and slow style of kissing. It felt as if everything was falling into place, almost as if that afternoon didn't even happen. All the feelings of shame and embarrassment washed away when he pulled you closer and the kissing became more passionate.

Until you felt like there wasn't a single ounce of air left in you lungs, you didn't stop kissing him. Unfortunately, that point eventually came and you both had to come up for air. As you tried to catch your breath, you rested your head against his shoulder and watched the fire burn in the fireplace.

You didn't want to ruin the moment, so after several minutes of silence, you pulled his face towards you and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

And when you pulled back, you could have sworn you saw Raven cheering outside your bedroom window.


End file.
